


His Sole Concession To Humanity

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Series: Miserable Modern Au (Les Mis) [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: The best part of waking up...





	His Sole Concession To Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceh0und](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceh0und/gifts).



> ...is absolutely nothing, mornings suck. 
> 
> Headcannons by spaceh0und: Instead of cigarettes, modern AU Javert drinks an unhealthy amount of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> consistent character design??? never heard of her.


End file.
